geeksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Raxus Prime
=Raxus Prime= *Appeared in: IIIIIIIVVVICW *Affiliation: Confederacy of Independent Systems *Terrain: Toxic junkyard * From the Expanded Universe One of the most toxic planets in the galaxy, its surface is covered with rubble, trash, junk, and garbage, piled in huge twisted heaps and rows like grotesque mountain ranges. Numerous corporate interests have turned Raxus Prime into a dumping world. As the ancient maxim goes, one being's refuse is another's treasure: Salvage operations dig through the planetwide junkyard, looking to reclaim and recondition reusable or obsolete machinery.The gutted and rotting hulls of ancient capital starships poke through the more recent garbage, giving the landscape the eerie feel of an industrial graveyard. Huge pools of toxic sludge make the ruined ecosystem one of the most dangerous in the galaxy. The planet's atmosphere is hot and caustic; the miasma of foul-smelling fog limits visibility. Beneath the layers of detritus, there exists evidence of a misguided attempt to colonize Raxus Prime: The innards of an extensive sewer system are the relic of an unknown species that attempted to drain and channel the pools of industrial waste. Santhe/Sienar Technologies, a leading starship manufacturer, maintained a number of refinery and reclamation plants on Raxus Prime. Various scavenger species frequent the world, with several transplanted Jawa clans calling the foreboding landscape home. The Meeknu clan of Jawas runs an extensive salvage operation on Raxus Prime. A few years after his leaving of the Jedi Order, Count Dooku suddenly reappeared on this remote Outer Rim world, using a commandeered communications station to transmit his first fiery words of Separatist rhetoric. That transmission was well documented, and became the start of the Separatist movement that would eventually split the Republic. Raxus Prime was the site of a secret Confederacy base at the dawn of the Clone Wars. Separatist interests combed through the refuse to find hidden weaponry for use against the Republic, such as the ancient Force Harvester. After a stunning upset by the new Republic clone army at Geonosis, Count Dooku retreated to Raxus Prime to continue the next phase of the Clone Wars, which resulted in a major battle on the wasteland world. After the Battle of Geonosis, 10-year-old Boba Fett fled to Raxus Prime, where Dooku targeted him for death -- Fett was one of the few who knew that Dooku and Darth Tyranus were one and the same. Boba escaped when the Jedi attacked Raxus Prime, and he was rescued by clone troopers and the Jedi Knight Glynn-Beti. After the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire claimed Raxus Prime. The Jedi fugitive Kazdan Paratus fled there to avoid Imperial pursuit. Amid the ruins, Kazdan steadily grew mad, building a junk reconstruction of the Jedi Temple complete with garbage effigies of the Jedi Council, and using the Force to animate junk golems and other strange creatures made of refuse. Darth Vader's secret apprentice, the Starkiller, faced Kazdan on Raxus Prime. The Empire later established a massive shipyard above the planet. The Imperials sifted through the planet's refuse, melting it down and shooting it into space via a giant ore cannon. The ore was then used to construct the Empire's terrifying Star Destroyers. The Imperials also wiped out the local Rodian mercenaries and Jawa clans, both of which competed with the Empire for the planet's most valuable materials. Behind the Scenes Raxus Prime is featured in both the Boba Fett young reader series of novels, the Star Wars:' The Clone Wars' console game, and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed